The Resistance
The Resistance is a military force that formed after the death of Jonathan Irons and when the New Galactic Empire took over Equestria, similar to the Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance. They work in secret and only The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Sentinel Task Force, and Winslow Accord knows about them, in which the Winslow Accord keeps them secret from the public. Allies: Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, Sentinel Task Force, Winslow Accord, Black Cyber Ops Division Enemies: First Order, Galactic Empire, Earth Empire, Atlas Corporation, Common Defense Pact, Homeworld Gems, New Ozai Society Members Active *Leia Organa (Leader) *Princess Luna (Co-Leader) *Princess Cadence (Sub-Leader) *Shining Armor (Sub-Leader) *Rodrik Forrester (Second-in-Command) *Brienne of Tarth (Second-in-Command) *Toph Beifong (Second-in-Command) *Zeyad Khalil (Third-in-Command) *Troy Burrows - Red Megaforce Ranger (Third-in-Command) *Poe Dammeron (Third-in-Command) *Sweetie Drops (Fourth-in-Command) *Lyra Heartstrings (Fourth-in-Command) *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Dana Mitchell *Cheerilee *Maud Pie *Big Macintosh *Mr. and Mrs. Cake *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Zecora *Babs Seed *Mayor Mare *Mike Harper *Commander David Mason *Agent California *The Crystal Gems *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Matilda *King Julian *Florian Cravic/Bernie Crane *John Taylor *Jacob Hendricks *Caecar *Blue Eyes *Patrick Morgan Deceased *Captain Mayers (Killed by Felix) *Stassney (Killed by Locus) *Kilgore (Killed by Felix) *Blanton (Killed by Felix) *Granny Smith (Killed by Stormtroopers) *Photo Finish (Killed by Stormtroopers) *Hoity Toity (Killed by Stormtroopers) Wepons Assault Rifles *M8A7 *KN-44 *Man-O-War *MA5D ICWS *AK-12 Battle Rifles *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle SMGs *Kuda *CMP150 *Sten Shotguns *M45D Tactical Shotgun *KRM-262 LMGs *G.A.B.E.N. *M739 SAW *Dingo LMG Pistols *M6H2 PDWS *MR6 *RK5 *5.7 Sniper Rifles *Locus Sniper Rifle Gallery Members leia.jpg|Leia Organa Princess-Luna-princess-luna-of-mlp-37082593-1280-720.png|Princess Luna Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png|Princess Cadance Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining Armor Capture.P.PNG|Rodrik Forrester Got-game-of-thrones-34848667-2832-4256.jpg|Brienne of Tarth Toph2.png|Toph Beifong Khalil_BO3.png|Zeyad Khalil Troburrows42.jpg|Troy Burrows Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Sweetie Drops (Bon Bon) Dana Mitchel Super Megaforce.jpg|Dana Mitchell Lyra Heartstrings ID S5E9.png|Lyra Heartstrings Cheerilee next to easel ID S1E12.png|Cheerilee Maud Pie ID S4E18.png|Maud Pie Big Mcintosh.png|Big MacIntosh Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake DJ Pon-3 at work S01E14.png|Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon-3) Octavia Melody ID S4E23.png|Octavia Melody Zecora.jpg|Zecora Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed Mayor Mare happy S4E14.png|Mayor Mare Mike Harper.jpg|Mike Harper David Mason III.jpg|Commander David Mason Agent California Halo 5.png|Agent California New_Crystal_Gems.png|The Crystal Gems Cranky Doodle Donkey in Ponyville S2E18.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey Matilda -so you'll do it-- S5E9.png|Matilda King julian 56.png|King Julian Florian Cravic Bernie Crane.jpg|Bernie Crane (Florian Cravic) Taylor BO3.jpg|John Taylor Hendricks_Rise_and_Fall_BO3.png|Jacob Hendricks Mayers S13E1.png|Captain Mayers (K.I.A.) Stassney holding pistol.png|Stassney (K.I.A.) Kilgore.png|Kilgore (K.I.A.) Blanton.png|Blanton (K.I.A.) C-3PO.jpg|C-3PO R2-D2.jpg|R2-D2 Patrick Morgan - 001.png|Patrick Morgan Weapons Assault Rifles M8A7 BO3.jpg|M8A7 ARK7.jpg|KN-44 Man-O-War menu icon BO3.png|Man-O-War MA5D ICWS.png|MA5D ICWS AK12_menu_icon_AW.png|AK-12 Battle Rifles H5-guardians-render-battle-rifle-035f7f1bbb8b4dfe813e02d016c6623b.png|BR85 HBSR SMGs Kuda profile BOIII.jpg|Kuda CMP-150.jpg|CMP150 Sten Third Person BO.png|Sten Shotguns H5G_Render_Shotgun.png|M45D Tactical Shotgun KRM-262_menu_icon_BO3.png|KRM-262 LMGs BO3 BRM G.A.B.E.N..png|G.A.B.E.N. H4 saw trans.png|M739 SAW Dingo_menu_icon_BO3.png|Dingo LMG Pistols H5G Render Magnum-M6H2.png|M6H2 PDWS MR6 profile BOIII.jpg|MR6 RK5_menu_icon_BO3.png|RK5 (Triton) SC_Pistol.jpg|5.7 Sniper Rifles Locus_menu_icon_BO3.png|Locus Sniper Rifle Allies: Rebel Alliance logo.svg.png|Crystal Empire Rebel Alliance Select a membe.png|The B Team Sladeensemble.jpg|Slade's Ensemble Sentinel Patch.jpg|Sentinel Task Force Black Ops logo BO3.png|Black Cyber Ops Division and Winslow Accord Enemies: Emblem of the Galactic Empire.jpg|Galactic Empire Earth Empire.jpg|Earth Empire Atlas Logo Advanced Warfare.png|Atlas Corporation CDP logo BO3.png|Common Defense Pact Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Groups Category:The Resistance Members Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Allies of the Crystal Empire's Army Category:Enemies of the Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:Allies of Black Ops Category:Factions in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War